OkamotoNakata
by Morino-Sora
Summary: Should Okamoto Riku and Nakata Youko really end up together or will they go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Seigi No Mikata**

**Okamoto Riku/Nakata Youko**

A/N. I do not own the original story: Seigi No Mikata. And the characters Okamoto Riku, Nakata Youko and the other characters in Seigi No Mikata.

Okamoto Riku. Now that is a name that I haven't heard my classmates speak of for a very long time. Chika-Chan was angry at me for letting him leave just to go to Osaka the last time though we were still on speaking terms; I could feel that she was more or less hostile to me.

"Listen. I didn't give Riku up to you so that he will leave. I gave him up to you because I wanted him to stay. Since you didn't get him to stay, then there is no meaning in me giving Riku up for you in the first place! " She was really angry at me, I know.

That was when my phone rang. There was only one person who always called the phone immediately after school and that will be my sister. That demonic sister of mine always made me run errands for her and does at least one evil deed every day, but every single evil she does, it always brings other people happiness in the meanwhile.

"Kumako!" said the number on the other end. It wasn't my sister. If it was, it would have shown up on my Caller Identification. Instead, it showed another area code which I did not know. Who else would call me Kumako other than Onee-san and….Riku?

"Eh…Riku…Why did you call me." Okamoto Riku, the person who left Tokyo for Osaka in that year my sister was three months pregnant. He didn't tell me, but Chika-Chan did. Moriyama Chika is Riku's childhood friend. Due to some mistake, she thought that I was going to steal Riku away from here in the first place.

Also because of him, Onee-san practically gave me torture the days after that. Just so I can see him once more, I totally misread Onee-san's intentions and thought that she was actually being nice to me for once in my life. Who knew that instead of talking about me and Riku's problem, Who she was actually thinking of that bento?

But that torture was harsh even though I heard the words I have never heard of in my life and is practically immune to Onee-san's demonic acts. Though if I remembered clearly, Riku had actually come into contact with Onee-san first handedly, I just hope that she didn't say anything that damages me for life.

I wished I heard whatever he said that day as the train door closed in between us. Somehow I knew that it went along the lines of "I love you too Kumako" or something similar to it. Of course naturally, my sister does everything to make sure that I get abandoned by any possible aspects.

"Wait. Don't call me Kumako! That is my one of my sister's overly bad jokes. More importantly, what reason did you call me for?"

**A/n: I haven't decided if I should continue. If you think I should, kindly review please?**

**Morino_sora.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am coming back tomorrow on the two-thirty train in the afternoon. Don't tell Chika that I am back, let it be a surprize to her. The thing is... I want to see you again." My heart skipped a beat and was glad that he wasn't here to see it happen.  
"Alright, I will try to meet you tomorrow." I said hoping that I could make it in time.  
The moment he put down the phone, I had an incoming call and I picked it up.  
"Why did you take so long to answer the phone Kumako," my sister said in an annoyed tone that told me she wasn't exactly pleased with me. I whacked myself on the forehead and made a face as I heard my sister go on and on.  
"Go get the Spark Sakura Bento limited to the first Thirty people for me right this moment. It is at the old departmental store off the corner of my office," she ordered. When she put down the phone, I groaned and someone called my name.  
"Do you want to go to the movies?" I wanted to go...but knowing that I will pay dearly if I didn't get Onee-chan's bento so I had to reject her offer.  
"That sounds really nice, but I am busy today so I can't go, ask me next time. I have to go" I called desperately as I ran out of the class hoping that I made it in time to get her the bento. I queued up for the bento and as I went closer to the store, I realised there were exactly 7 bento sets left. But due to the twist of fate, the lady in front of me bought the last two and I was left with none. I looked at the stall in dismal and spotted a female figure standing off to the right and the face had fixed itself in anger.  
"You didn't get what?" She said sweetly which made me more scared than she saying it normally.

"The lady in front of me bought the last two boxes and the person didn't have anymore. I am so sorry, I am so sorry Onee-chan!" I said as Onee-chan stated on at me.

"Maki-chan! Look what I got!"

"Yoshikawa-san, konichiwa" I said murrmuring as I greeted himas he saved my life.

"Oh, how are you Kumako?" I kept quiet as he used my sister's pet phase on me. And here I though he was harmless, but honestly which normal person could keep Onee-chan in rein with exception of the people like my parents and my friends who think she is practically a goddess...

"I am fine... I am going home to do my homework" I said as I inched away from my sister before she could call me back.

"I will see you the day after tomorrow!" I called as I ran away.

**Should I continue this? Review to let me know.**


End file.
